Notice Me!
by jnlll
Summary: In which Accelerator regrets having Last Order go shopping with Mikoto for underwear. AcceleratorxLastOrder!


**Notice Me!**

* * *

"What about this one? Misaka asks as Misaka Misaka pulls out another pair of panties."

Last Order shows a frilly, pink polka-dotted panty to Mikoto as they landed on the lingerie department of the seventh mist mall. Mikoto cheerfully grabbed ahold of what her clone was holding.

"It's too cute!" She said, before realizing there were bound to be people staring at them. The brunette hid the panties immediately and dragged her clone to another pile of lingerie.

Mikoto did not know why she suddenly ran out of good clean underwear to wear… or maybe it was Kuroko who had been stealing her underwear. She sighed, noting to herself how she needs to teach the damn pervert another lesson.

She glanced at Last Order, who was taking joy into choosing underwear for her.

How she ended up going with Last Order, she did not know.

Her clone suddenly went running to her again, this time holding a pair of sexy looking purple lingerie. Mikoto nearly choke on her spit as she saw the undergarment. The bra was way too exposing; as it only covered the nipples. As for the panties, it wasn't exactly her type of panties. She shook her head violently. Last Order frowned and went looking again.

There were certainly hundreds of different kinds of undergarments for them choose, almost all of them a _little_ too revealing.

"What types are you looking for anyway? Misaka asks as Misaka Misaka goes hunting for panties again."

"Sexy types are a big 'no'. I'd prefer something cute."

"Why? Misaka asks. Sexy types are the high trend these days! It's not like you'd be showing them to somebody, right? Misaka asks as Misaka Misaka makes a point."

Mikoto blushed. "I… It looks very… _uncomfortable!_"

Last Order shrugged, deciding to ignore her original's thoughts on the 'sexy' lingerie.

She made Mikoto try them on too.

…

"I don't know about this." Mikoto sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror from the changing room. What Last Order gave her was a frilly white bra that exposed much of her (not-so big) breasts. The panties were decent enough though, the frills being the only thing noticeable.

The next thing Last Order made her wear was a thong.

Mikoto gave her clone a light smack in the head.

The next thing Last Order handed over to her made Mikoto want to smack her in the head again.

"What is _this_?" She demanded, holding the piece of garment right in front of her.

"That is called a 'babydoll'. A short nightgown or negligee intended as nightwear for women. Misaka says as Misaka Misaka explains."

"I don't need nightgowns! Nor would I even wear this. I just need new panties for goodness sake!"

The two soon came upon the children's section for undergarments. Mikoto hurriedly grabbed five pairs of panties with flower/frog designs on them. She had gotten Last Order a pair as well; one with pink frills and stripes, much to the latter's dismay.

"Why do you need to buy me such child's clothing? Misaka asks, as Misaka Misaka despairs."

"What are you talking about? You should wear something appropriate for _your age_!"

"…But…but…"

"But what?"

"It would be a shame to show_ him_ such childish panties! Misaka says as Misaka Misaka complains!"

"…Him?"

"Yes, him! Misaka says as Misaka Misaka points out!"

Mikoto twitched as she realized who her clone was talking about.

"…Aren't these cute enough?"

"No! Someone like him prefers sexy, revealing and seductive underwear! Misaka says. He'll be disappointed if he were to see such childish panties! Misaka says as Misaka Misaka cries."

"No. Okay… don't cry. First of all, you're too young so you shouldn't wear bras yet. Second, why the hell would you show him your panties? And third, what the hell does he make you do?"

Last Order pouted.

"It's… not his fault! It's just that… he's been ignoring me all week! I thought that I should at least do something to make him notice Misaka! Misaka says as Misaka Misaka feels lonely."

Mikoto sighed again.

'_I'm going to beat the hell out of him when we meet.'_

_Xx_

In the end Last Order got ahold of sexy panties like she wanted. It wasn't too sexy, as it did covered what was needed to be covered. It was pink, white laces on top, and a little, just a little, transparent on the top. The kid smiled as Mikoto dropped her off to her apartment.

Last Order opened the door and went straight to her room.

…

When she decided to come out, a certain somebody finally noticed her.

"Where have you been, brat?"

"I went shopping with Mikoto! Misaka says as Misaka Misaka is about to tell you something exciting!"

Accelerator, who was lying comfortably on the couch, watched as she blocked his view on the television. He glared at her immediately after doing so. "What?" he asked.

The girl lifted her blue white polka-dotted dress up to her stomach, revealing the underwear she had just bought. Accelerator choked on his spit as he looked at her, completely dropping the remote he was holding to the floor.

"A-ha! What do you think? Misaka asks as Misaka Misaka shows you her daring side!"

"…"

"Ah? It would make me feel better if you'd say something! Misaka says as Misaka Misaka continues to let you see her brand new panties!"

Accelerator immediately stood, never saying a word to her as he went to his room. Last Order watched him do so sadly.

'_Ah, fuck. There is no way in hell I'm getting turned on by a little kid like her! Fuck, fuck, fuck. No way! Stupid, stupid hormones!' _the boy grimaced.

And ever since that day, Accelerator never again let her go shopping for undergarments.

* * *

** (A/N): Yeah, I know some people don't support them because Last Order's a kid... but who cares! I ship them and Accelerator is too adorbs.**


End file.
